


twelve

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Mental Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: Twelve is Eleven's twin sister. When she escapes hours after Eleven does, they discover a new world away from Hawkins Lab, and they'll have to battle the mysterious forces Eleven has awoken.





	

Twelve was looking at the experiment they were doing to Eleven, and then she started screaming so loudly it could be heard from outside her sensory deprivation tank. The wall on one side ripped off and everyone started leaving. Papa took Twelve by the hand and they left like that.

Eleven? Eleven! she called fruitlessly, and she flinched when she felt a sharp pain on her chest. Eleven must have tripped.

I'm leaving, Eleven communicated sharply, and Twelve bit her lip as they went to her and Eleven's bedroom. She laid on her bed, her mind blank. She didn't want to lose her sister, she wanted to keep being with her, be as close as they always were.

She heard alarms and how the place was quarantined now. She knew something terrible was coming, something that Eleven had awoken herself.

Twelve was tired of the experiments. They had tried to make her kill a rabbit, but she couldn't. She missed Eleven, her twin sister. She didn't want her Papa to be there with her anymore, making her prove her powers in twisted ways.

She was staring at the rabbit. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate, until she almost felt the rabbit's brains squish to death. Blood poured out of its eyes, and it was an horrific image for a twelve year old like her.

"Good job, Twelve," Papa said as he patted her head. It almost felt like she was an animal to experiment with. She was merely a experiment; that's what her tattoo proved.

Then they heard squelching, and then guttural growling. Twelve's eyes looked for her Papa fruitlessly as everyone left, knowing something was up.

She ran away too, nobody caring for her, running, running, running away from everything she knew and lived. She was a few miles away from the laboratory when she decided to contact Eleven.

Eleven? Eleven, do you hear me? her thoughts were much clearer than what she could say out loud. They never learned too many words, to speak; they were experiments, they weren't supposed to talk.

Yes? she heard in her mind a few minutes later, and her heart swelled with relief. Twelve sighed. She was running and running, away from Papa and all she knew.

Where are you? she thought, pointing the thought to wherever Eleven might be. She just wanted to reunite with her twin, to be together again. She tried to locate her sister in the mess of her mind; they shared powers and a mental link, so powerful but yet undetected by Papa and the rest of the scientists of Hawkins Lab.

Twelve saw a diner, not too far away from her current place. Here, Eleven's voice said, and Twelve bit her lip before starting to walk towards where she thought the place might be. She was soon in the diner. She knocked on the door and a man opened it. "Who are you?"

Twelve showed him the tattoo of '012' in her arm and pointed to her chest, and the man seemed to understand. "Eleven seemed shaken up. You two are very similar."

"Twins," Twelve explained flatly, and the man nodded.

"My name's Benny. Are you hungry?" Twelve nodded and soon they were inside the diner. Twelve saw Eleven and her eyes lit up.

I missed you, she communicated silently, staring into Eleven's eyes.

I missed you too, Eleven told her telepathically. Benny looked mildly weirded out, but he didn't say anything as he left Twelve some fries and left Eleven some ice cream.

Twelve started eating gladly as Benny disappeared into the kitchen, as he called child protective services. "Yeah, there's these two twins. They must have been abused or something; they don't talk much."

Twelve ended eating the fries and took some of Eleven's ice cream, liking the flavor of it. On the hours she hadn't been with her twin she had missed her dearly.

Then they heard a bang, and they got up almost immediately, fleeing away from the woman that had shot Benny. There were two men and Eleven and Twelve shared glances before Twelve snapped one's neck with her mind and the other fell dead, blood pouring out of his eyes.

Let's get out of here, Twelve thought, directing the thought to her twin sister. They ended up on the forest, as it started to pour rain. Twelve looked at the rain, amazed; she had been all her life in the laboratory. She touched the humid bark of the trees and the grass and grinned.

They kept walking, not communicating at all. The rain made their hospital gowns wet, dripping water.

They were walking when they saw three boys in bikes, the light of their flashlights simply blinding.


End file.
